


Candy Kisses

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Aphra's Gonna Aphra, F/F, Tolvan Loves Her Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Tolvan loves Aphra, but she is going to kill her one of these days.
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Magna Tolvan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Magna feels like a walking cliché as she says, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

She nudges the woman she has known variously as Suspect Number One, Joystick Chevron, Dr. Chelli Aphra, and most regrettably, the love of Magna's life. Aphra stretches, revealing a charming expanse of skin with electro-tattoos Magna can't help but trace with a tip of finger. "I don't know about that, sir. It always works out well in the end."

At such a broad lie, Magna stops playing with Aphra's skin and rolls over onto her back. "You mean it always works out as a disaster. You stun me, betray me, wipe my memory!"

"That was once!"

"That I know of," Magna points out, with the usual mix of anger, resentment, and deep affection that this woman always brings out in her.

Aphra gives her a guilty smile. "It was once. I'd swear but you wouldn't believe me."

"If you swore, I'd know you were lying."

"Caught. It was once."

"Fine. The other things were not once. I half expect you've put a sedative in my water flask and plan to leave me here naked and unconscious as you steal my...." Her thought process jumps past her mouth, and a sudden suspicion fills her. Fixing her eyes on Aphra and not moving them, she rolls to her coat, digging into her pocket. All right. It's still safe.

"Really, sir, you're overreacting." But her eyes followed the movement of Magna's hand.

She sighs. "You did it. You actually did it. You've drugged me, and you're going to take the transponder as soon as I'm asleep. Why do I keep falling for this?"

"I would not drug you," Aphra says in offense. "Give me some credit."

"Credits, you mean. Who's paying you this time? Imperial bounty? The Black Sun want in on a Rebellion mission?" Disappointment fills her. "Who did you sell me out to this time?"

"I didn't!"

Magna wants to believe her. She always does. She even tried her own double-cross before, letting Aphra assume she was weak enough to let her go free to carry the disinformation to the Empire, but again, Aphra had the upper hand. It's almost enough to make Magna swear off love for good.

Aphra watches her, her face open, hair stuck to her forehead with the sweat they worked up together. Almost. But not enough.

"Fine," she says, resting back beside the woman she definitely loves and may wind up murdering out of sheer frustration one of these days.

She should have assumed that was the cue. Her body shakes with the stun implant Aphra presses against her temple.

"I'm really sorry about this, sir," Aphra says, sounding contrite. "I didn't know you were the one with the transponder, but I kind of need it to give to this guy. Trust me, you don't want to know." She kisses Magna on the forehead, and presses another, longer kiss against her mouth. "I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Magna can breathe, which means she can sigh heavily. She can't force her jaw to make out the expletives she wants to say. She can't move her head to watch Aphra's naked body crouch beside her, digging into the pocket for the transponder. She can only lie here like a lump, waiting for the stun to wear off, regretting all her many life choices regarding this woman.

"I'll see you around soon. I'll even bring candy the next time," Aphra says. "Promise." She's dressed again already. One more kiss to Magna's numb lips, and she's gone.

Magna really hopes the intel the Rebellion will get from planting the transponder with Aphra will be worth the headache Magna will have tomorrow. And deep inside, she's already looking forward to the next time, even when Aphra shows up after trading the candy for some dusty old relic. Again.


End file.
